<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Birthday Surprise by Luffymarra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218210">Birthday Surprise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luffymarra/pseuds/Luffymarra'>Luffymarra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Nihlus Kryik Lives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:49:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luffymarra/pseuds/Luffymarra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What will Nihlus do when he realizes he forgot a very important day?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nihlus Kryik/Female Shepard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Spectre Requisitions 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Birthday Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristalDePhoenix/gifts">CristalDePhoenix</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hope you like! Will add beta after author reveal.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walking onto his ship, Nihlus breathed a sigh of relief. This last mission had been a long and stressful one and he was glad that it was over. It had taken way longer than he thought it would and he was now wishing that he had taken Shepard up on her offer to help him. Going to the cockpit he went through the sequence to lift off and leave the planet. Once he had set the course for Unity station he left the VI to it and went to check his computer. He needed to start his report to the Council, eat and sleep, not necessarily in that order. But he was going to check and make sure he didn't miss any important messages beforehand. </p>
<p>Sitting down in the chair, he logged in and saw that several messages were waiting. Seeing one, in particular, he gave a small smile. Pulling up the video message he sighed in longing at seeing his girlfriend's face. He reached down and hit the play button.</p>
<p>
  <em> 'Hey, Nihlus. I hope you're doing ok.' She smirked at the camera. 'For someone that says he moves faster on his own, you're sure taking your sweet time with this mission.' </em>
</p>
<p>He trilled a laugh. She never had let him live that line down. He watched her push her red hair behind one of her ears, biting her lower lip and looking away from the camera. A look of worry crossing her face. Then her face grew determined and she looked back at the screen.</p>
<p>
  <em> ‘Because I know how difficult Spectre missions can be, I’m going to give you two more weeks before I grab the Normandy and start to hunt you down. If you don’t want me to drag you back I suggest that you call me back soon. Take care. Hopefully, I’ll hear from you before I have to shoot someone to find out your location, love you. Shepard out.’ </em>
</p>
<p>Nihlus looked at the data that the message was sent and hissed at realizing that it had been sent twelve days ago. Quickly checking to see what time it was on the Citadel, he sighed in relief to see that it was early evening there. Placing in Shepard’s comm code he waited for her to pick up. His mandibles spread in a smile when her comm connected and he could see the look of relief flash over her face.</p>
<p>“Hey, Gorgeous. How are you?” He leaned back into his chair and her eyes wandered over him, before locking with his own, a gentle smile on her lips.</p>
<p>“Better now that you’ve called. I was just about finished getting my gear together to come to save your ass, <em> again </em>.” They both laughed. “You look like shit, Nihlus.”</p>
<p>Nihlus’ talons went over his carapace, trying to look wounded even as he struggled not to laugh.</p>
<p>“You wound me, Shepard. I thought you said I looked after a good fight.”</p>
<p>She huffed and leaned back into her chair, cross her arms over her chest. Her whole body tense with worry and annoyance. </p>
<p>“That only applies when I’m there to watch your back and make sure you don’t get into too much trouble. I HATE when they send us on separate missions. I still remember that one time they didn’t have us together, I nearly didn’t get you back.”</p>
<p>Nihlus’ eyes softened and he let out a soothing trill, which made her smile and relax a little.</p>
<p>“I’m fine, caris. I promise.” He swept a hand down his body. “Everything you see can be taken care of with a shower, food and some sleep.” He let out a sigh at her uncertain face. He couldn’t blame her for worrying. Both of them tended to worry like crazy when the other was on a mission alone.</p>
<p>“I’m heading to the Unity station now to restock some before coming back to the Citadel. What if I promise to see Chakwas while I’m there? Will that help?”</p>
<p>He smiled again when she relaxed and smiled at him.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to do that. I’m just being overprotective again. Just...just come home soon. I’ve missed you.” Her eyes widened and she moved closer to the screen smiling in excitement. “I nearly forgot to tell you! I talked to the Council…”</p>
<p>He groaned at those words.</p>
<p>“Oh no. What happened?”</p>
<p>“Oh hush you. I know what you’re thinking but for once we actually managed a civilized conversation. Because of all the extra work and missions we’ve been pulling lately, I talked them into giving us a LONG overdue, month LONG vacation!”</p>
<p>He sat there shocked, wondering what exactly she had said to the Council to get them to agree to <em> that </em>! Then quickly decided it was probably best that he didn’t know. He didn’t even fight the smile that spread his mandibles, letting all his love show for her.</p>
<p>“You are incredible! When do we leave?”</p>
<p>“As soon as you can get your plated hide back here! And I suppose once you’ve given the Council your report.” He had to laugh when she reluctantly added that last part. </p>
<p>“You get everything ready and as soon as I’m done with the Council we’ll head out. Have you picked a place?”</p>
<p>She shook her head, brushing her hair behind her ears again and smiling at him.</p>
<p>“I wanted to wait for you to get home. That way we can decide together.”</p>
<p> His smile softened again and his subvocals let her hear all the love that he felt for her.</p>
<p>“I’ll be home soon, caris. I promise.”</p>
<p>Her loving smile made a warmth spread through him and they said they’re relucent goodbyes. Standing he decided that all the other messages could wait until he had showered, eaten and maybe even slept. Turning toward the back of his ship, he headed for his quarters. </p>
<p>******************</p>
<p>Freshly showered he had just finished eating and was thinking of crashing before doing his report when his Comm system came on.</p>
<p>"Hello, Spectre Kryik."</p>
<p>Nihlus froze at the voice and image before his mandibles flattened to his face and his subvocals went silent.</p>
<p>"Liara. To what do I owe the pleasure of this personal call?” Outside he managed to keep his composure, inside he was bristling that she had hacked into his comm system. It looked like he would need to update his security again.</p>
<p>The asari chuckled at his reaction, and he had the feeling that she somehow knew exactly what he was thinking.</p>
<p>"Calm yourself, Specter. I just thought I would share a bit of free data. It concerns Spectre Shepard."</p>
<p>Nihlus growled and crossed his arms over his chest. His posture moving to unconsciously copy his girlfriend's stance when she was dealing with people she didn’t like. </p>
<p>"Information from a broker is never free, Liara. And if your information network was so good, you would know that I’ve already talked to Shepard. Whatever game you’re trying to play I’m not interested."</p>
<p>"So mistrustful, Spectre? I can promise you, that this one time all the data you receive is free and clear. No tricks. No games. If I’m lying you can out me to Shepard. You know I hate it when she gets mad at me.”</p>
<p>Nihlus sighed and moved his hand to rub at his brow plates. Looking back at the screen he finally let out an impatient trill.</p>
<p>“Fine. What information about Shepard do you have that you think is so important you hacked into my comm system. <em> Again. </em>” He let his subvocals ring out with his annoyance. </p>
<p>“In three days it will be Shepard’s birthday.”</p>
<p>Nihlus froze in disbelief. That couldn’t be right. That was impossible. He had set a reminder to signal him when her birthday was a month out! Bringing up his arm he activated his omnitool. Pulling up his reminders, he was dismayed to see that it hadn’t sounded because his omnitool had been in mission mode. In that mode, only the most critical messages and data would set off his alerts.</p>
<p>“Spirits! I wanted to have more time than this! I don’t even know what to get her!” He turned off his omnitool and started to pace in front of his comm. He turned back to Liara and opened his mouth only to shut it when she shook her head. </p>
<p>“Sorry, Spectre. You’ll have to come up with a present on your own.” She smiled at him gently. “I think it will honestly mean so much more to her if you think of a present yourself. Have a good day, Nihlus.”</p>
<p>Nihlus stared at the black screen, his mind racing to find an answer. He had wanted to have plenty of time to find a good gift. Now he had three days! Sighing, he finally turned away and went to his quarters. Setting an alarm for two hours, he laid down to sleep. He would need some sleep to be able to think clearly.</p>
<p>*****************************************************</p>
<p>Staring at his comm, a few hours later, Nihlus decided those two hours had not been enough. Because there was no way he would be thinking of calling this person any other time. As the call went through he decided that yes he had lost his mind. Completely and totally. Just before he could think to disconnect the call, it connected and he straightened under the other’s judging stare.</p>
<p>“What do you want, Nihlus? I’m kinda busy here, so this better be important.”</p>
<p>Nihlus actually stared in shock for a moment. Not only was Wrex not glaring at him, or hung up on him, but he had actually called him by name. His face must have shown his surprise because the Wrex rolled his eyes at him.</p>
<p>“Lose the look, turian. The only reason I haven’t disconnected you yet is because you’re Shepard’s turian. Now out with it. Why did you call?”</p>
<p>Nihlus cleared his throat and nodded.</p>
<p>“Right, sorry Wrex.” He took a deep breath. “You know that Shepard’s birthday is in less than three days right?” </p>
<p>Wrex blinked at him a moment then he nodded.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah it is, isn’t it? I need to double-check and make sure my gift will be getting to her on time. Anyway, what about her birthday?”</p>
<p>Nihlus sighed, and once more rubbed the space between his eyes.</p>
<p>“I was on a mission until six hours ago, so I didn’t get my reminder about her birthday. So now…”</p>
<p>“So now you don’t know what to get her, right?”</p>
<p>Nihlus nodded at him.</p>
<p>“So why are you calling me?” Wrex gave him a very confused look and Nihlus sighed.</p>
<p>“You’re one of Shepard’s best friends, if not like a brother. I was hoping you could give me some ideas on what to get her.”</p>
<p>Wrex stared at him for a minute and started to laugh. Nihlus sat back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest waiting for the krogan to get it out of his system. He quickly began to tap his talon on his arm when he thought Wrex had been laughing a little too long. Finally, Wrex began to calm down and wiped the tears from his eyes. </p>
<p>“Oh, that’s good, Nihlus.” Wrex finally looked up and stared at him for a minute. “Wait you’re serious? You really want suggestions from me?”</p>
<p>Nihlus nodded and Wrex sat back in his chair, a little bit of respect entering his eyes.</p>
<p>“You have a quad on you, Nihlus. Most turians would be worried that I would tell them something that would get them in trouble. Maybe even the exact opposite of what she would like.”</p>
<p>Nihlus leaned forward, resting his elbows on the desk, and looking the other straight in the eye.</p>
<p>“I honestly don’t see you doing that to Shepard.” Nihlus breathed a sigh of relief when Wrex nodded in agreement with his statement. “So do you have any ideas?”</p>
<p>“She’s always wanted her own Cain. She hated having to turn it in. Maybe a new sniper rifle. Maybe you could get back that Collecter ray rifle, she loved the power behind that thing.”</p>
<p>Nihlus let out a disbelieving trill, before thinking and nodding. Those were all things that Shepard might like, but they didn’t seem personal enough. Didn’t show that he knew her. Also with less than three days to go, he honestly didn’t think he could get a hold of anything like that. Even with his Spectre connections. Finally, he nodded to Wrex in thanks.</p>
<p>“I’ll keep those in mind. Thanks for your time, Wrex.”</p>
<p>“Sure. Good luck, Nihlus. I think you’re going to need it.” </p>
<p>The last thing Nihlus heard from Wrex was his laughter. Groaning he placed his head in his talons. Trying to decide on someone else to call for advice.</p>
<p>************************************************************</p>
<p>Garrus let out a trill in greeting mixed with surprise when he was the next one that Nihlus called. Nihlus returned the greeting with a bit of hesitation in his own subvocals. </p>
<p>“Nihlus, good to see you. You have called Shep right? She was getting really worried about you.”</p>
<p>Nihlus nodded and Garrus let out a relieved trill.</p>
<p>“Good. So...why are you calling me? Shouldn’t you and Shep be chatting and swooning and, oh what did Liara call it, oh yeah, making kissy faces at each other?”</p>
<p>Nihlus raised a brow plate, making a confused trill at the ‘kissy face’ comment, but he decided to ignore it, for now, and get on to why he had called.</p>
<p>“You know Shepard’s birthday is in two days right?” He got a nod and a trill of acknowledgement from the younger turian. “I was on a mission until a day ago, so I didn’t get my reminder, and I don’t know what to get her. I’m hoping that you can give me some gift ideas.” He groaned and sat back into his seat. </p>
<p>“Please don’t suggest a Cain, sniper rifle, or the Collector ray gun. Wrex already gave me those ideas.”</p>
<p>Garrus let out a confused trill.</p>
<p>“Nihlus, I’m a torin just like you. What makes you think that I would have any better idea of what to get Shep?”</p>
<p>“You’re her brother, Garrus. Despite being different species you’re closer to her than just about anyone else. If anyone can help me it would be you.”</p>
<p>Garrus hummed in thought, and Nihlus just barely kept from letting out a begging trill at the younger torin.</p>
<p>“Shouldn’t you be figuring out this yourself? Wouldn’t that make it more personal and special that way?”</p>
<p>Nihlus nodded and rubbed at his face in frustration. </p>
<p>“I’ve been looking! After I contacted Wrex, I did a bit of online shopping myself, but nothing seems to fit just right. Or it would take too long to get it.” Nihlus growled in frustration. “This is why I was going to give myself a month. Not three days!”</p>
<p>Nihlus looked at the younger torin, a pleading trill slipping through his control. </p>
<p>“You have to know something, Garrus. Once I reach Unity station refuel and restock, I’ll have to head straight to the Citadel. I’m not sure I’ll have enough time to look for anything once I get there. Please, Garrus.”</p>
<p>Garrus sighed and shook his head.</p>
<p>“I don’t know what to tell you that you probably haven’t already thought of. New mods for her sniper rifle, new infiltrator armor, new mods for her armor. I’ve heard of male humans getting females candy or flowers. Maybe some jewelry?”</p>
<p>Nihlus sighed and rested his elbows on the desk and his chin on his talons.</p>
<p>“You’re right I’ve thought about all of those. I get her mods for both her rifle and armor all year long so that wouldn’t do. Her armor is the latest model, courtesy of the Council for a job well done. She doesn’t like jewelry all that much. Spirits, Garrus, what do I do?! I can’t just show up with nothing.”</p>
<p>The younger torin could only shake his head in answer. He honestly didn’t know what to tell the Spectre. Nihlus sighed and gave the younger a trill of gratitude. </p>
<p>“Thanks for trying to help, Garrus. Hopefully, I’ll figure something else before I hit the Citadel.”</p>
<p>“You’re welcome, and good luck, Nihlus.” They exchanged trills of farewell and Nihlus closed down the connection. After staring at the screen for a few minutes, he placed his head in his talons. What was he going to do?</p>
<p>**************************************************************</p>
<p>Nihlus groaned while he walked through the station’s corridors. He only had one more day to find Shepard a gift and still wasn’t any closer to finding something he thought was special enough. Seeing the clinic doors coming up he walked just a little faster. The sooner he got his promised visit to Chakwas over, the sooner he could get back to looking for Shepard’s birthday present. </p>
<p>Entering the doors, he went up to the check-in area and used his omnitool to alert the VI that there was a patient waiting to see the doctor. He gave a sigh of relief to see that Dr. Chakwas was the physician on duty at the moment. There were only a few doctors Nihlus trusted more than her. He was a bit surprised when not two minutes later the inner clinic doors opened and the older woman walked out, a datapad in her hands and a smile on her face.</p>
<p>“Nihlus, it’s so good to see you, and I didn’t have to hunt you down for once.” Her smile matched the look in her eyes. She was happy to see him. Which honestly surprised him at times, considering all the trouble he and Shepard caused her at times.</p>
<p>He huffed out a laugh, walking over to shake her hand.</p>
<p>“Good to see you too, Doc. I guess Shepard must have told you I was coming huh?”</p>
<p>Chakwas nodded and motioned for the turian to follow her. They walked deeper into the med ward until they came to a private room that Chakwas only used for Spectres or their agents. </p>
<p>“Of course she did. She wanted to make sure that you didn’t try to sneak onto and out of the station without seeing me.” She turned to him with a smirk on her face. “You know both she and you are awful about doing that.”</p>
<p>Nihlus laughed and nodded in agreement. He watched her turn back to a console near the examination table and relaxed a bit more when she activated several security measures around the room. He gave a sigh of relief. She understood better than most that a Spectre just off a mission would still have a heightened level of anxiety over enemies trying to find them. She usually went out of her way to do everything possible to get them to relax and make her job easier.</p>
<p>“I’m not as bad as she is, Doc.” He took off most of his armor and laid it in a corner before hopping up on the exam table in just his undersuit.</p>
<p>“Keep telling yourself that, Nihlus. One day it might even be true.”</p>
<p>He let out a huff and held still while she scanned him, moving when she wanted him too. Before long his mind once more began to wander, going through idea, after idea for his caris present, but disregarding them each just as quickly. He blinked and jerked when fingers suddenly snapped in front of his eyes. His gaze quickly locked onto Chakwas concerned face and he looked down in embarrassment.</p>
<p>“What’s troubling you, Nihlus? Normally you’re talking my head off by this time, but you look very worried just now. Is there something I’m missing? All of your tests so far are coming back fine.”</p>
<p>Nihlus reached up and rubbed his talons down his face. He told her everything, and once he was done, dropped his head into his hands. He could hear her moving around the room and after a few minutes felt his armor being pushed against his arm. Raising his head, he saw her smiling and took the armor from her.</p>
<p>“I might have an idea of something that Shepard would like, Nihlus. It’s something she talked about a few times when we would stay up late at night. So get dressed and I’ll show you what I’m talking about and why I think it would be a good gift for her.”</p>
<p>Giving her a confused look, Nihlus quickly dressed back into his armor and then followed her out of the clinic toward the crew’s personal quarters. </p>
<p>***********************************************************************</p>
<p>Nihlus nervously entered his and Shepard's apartment. He was very careful to set the bags and box with him out of sight. He didn't want to ruin the surprise he had for her. Her scent seemed strong but he couldn't be sure she hadn't just left.</p>
<p>"Caris, are you in?" He walked further into the apartment looking into the living room and kitchen but not seeing her in either one.</p>
<p>"Nihlus?!" He saw her come out of the den and took several steps forward while she hurried toward him. He pulled her against him, hugging her tight, then lifted her just enough to spin her, making her laugh. Once he stopped and placed her on her feet, he leaned down and kissed her. Letting all his love for her out, while she did the same. </p>
<p>Finally they pulled apart enough that Nihlus could rest his forehead on hers. They stayed like that for a time. Each letting the other's presence soothe their worried minds. After a while Shepard pulled back and smacked him on the arm. He jerked and looked at her confused.</p>
<p>“That’s for not calling me and telling me you had arrived. I could have met you at the docks. Maybe we could have even gotten something to eat on the way home.”</p>
<p>Nihlus shook his head, his mandibles spreading in a smile. He led her into the living room and sat her down on the couch. Then stepped back and looked nervously toward the entryway, before turning back to face her.</p>
<p>“One, I wanted to greet you properly and we both know that we wouldn’t have greeted each other like that with people looking. Two, I have a surprise for your birthday and didn’t think it would like being carried through the Citadel.”</p>
<p>“A surprise? You know I’m not a big fan of surprises, Nihlus.”</p>
<p>“I know, I know, but I promise that you will like this one.” He leaned down and nuzzled against her hair in reassurance. “Now close your eyes, caris. Please.”</p>
<p>“Close my eyes?!” He pulled back and could see the suspension in her eyes to match her voice. “Nihlus if you're about to prank me I swear…”</p>
<p>He quickly shook his head.</p>
<p>“No prank, I promise, caris. Just trust me, please close your eyes.”</p>
<p>He watched her sigh and finally close her eyes. Smiling, he quickly turned and walked back to the entryway. Picking up the box, he held it carefully and walked back into the living room.</p>
<p>“Nihlus, can I open my eyes yet?”</p>
<p>“Not yet, just another moment.”</p>
<p>Moving in front of her, he knelt down and gently sat the box into her lap. The sudden weight had her eyes flying open and she looked down. Looking at him in question, he waved at her to open the box. Giving him a dubious look, she popped open the seals holding the top in place. When she lifted the lid, he watched her freeze in shock before looking up at him in disbelief.</p>
<p>“Happy birthday, Shepard.”</p>
<p>Out of the box, she pulled a small gray-furred kitten. He watched her hold it up to her face and her eyes softened when it gave a little meow and tried to bat at her nose. She moved to cradle it against her neck and became damp when it rubbed it’s head against her and started to purr. Shepard looked at him and he smiled at the happiness in her eyes.</p>
<p>“How did you know? I’ve never told anyone about how much I missed having a cat of my own.”</p>
<p>Nihlus smiled and reached up to carefully run his talon along the kitten’s head.</p>
<p>“Well you actually told Chakwas.” He caught the surprise in her gaze and could tell that she was wracking her memory for when she had told the doctor. “She thought you might not remember telling her. She said that it wasn’t long after you had defeated Saren. You and her had an impromptu celebration.”</p>
<p>He moved the box off her lap and set it to the side, while her eyes widened in remembrance. She gently sat the kitten into her lap, which quickly curled up and purred when she continued to stroke its back.</p>
<p>“I kinda remember that! I think I had more than she did, because most of the night is a blur to me. I mostly remember waking up the next morning on her couch, my head killing me. She reassured me that I hadn’t done anything too embarrassing. She never did tell me what we had talked about, I figured that she didn’t have any memory of it either.”</p>
<p>Nihlus smiled and stood up so that he could move to sit beside her. Placing his arm around her shoulders he pulled her closer and watched her gently pet the kitten.</p>
<p>“I’m glad she did remember it. I was actually getting a bit discouraged that I wouldn’t find you a present in time. So do you like her?”</p>
<p>Shepard turned her head and gave him the brightest, happiest smile he could remember, then kissed him soundly.</p>
<p>“I love her! Thank you, Nihlus. You always know just how to make me feel special.” </p>
<p>He pressed his forehead into hers and they sat that way for a while, before the kitten meowed and started to try and climb up Shepard’s shirt. Both of them laughed and Shepard cradled the little cat to her.</p>
<p>“She might be hungry. The last time I fed her was really early this morning. I have a bag by the door with her food in it.”</p>
<p>“Then let's go feed her. I guess we will have to plan the trip around places we can bring her.” She stood up slowly, and turning placed her free hand against his mandibles and pulled him into one last kiss. Nihlus sighed happily and nuzzled her, then his attention was drawn to the small feline batting at his face plates.</p>
<p>“So what are you going to name her?” She pulled away and he stood up, walking over to the bag he had left by the door. Able to hear Shepard follow him.</p>
<p>“Misty. Her coloring reminds me of the misty morning fogs we would have back home.”</p>
<p>Picking up the bag, he turned and taking her unoccupied hand, led her toward the kitchen.</p>
<p>“Sounds like a wonderful name.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>